OS Elena x Damon
by Zorume
Summary: One Shot Elena x Damon basé sur les livres. Qui est ce bel inconnu qui est arrivé au lycée et qui fait tourner toutes les têtes ? Qui est cette fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux lapis-lazuli qui le regarde avec une flamme passionnelle au fond de son regard ?


Une magnifique voiture de sport se gara sur le parking du lycée de Fell's Church. Brillant sous les rayons de soleil, la carrosserie noire avait attirée tous les regards. Le bruit du moteur coupé, un beau jeune homme en sortit, assorti à sa voiture. Des cheveux noirs encadraient ses lunettes de soleil Ray-Ban, une veste de cuir noir était passée par dessus un t-shirt de la même couleur, et un jean et des bottes, toujours noires comme la nuit. La seule qui contrastait sur cet homme était son visage, pâle.

La beauté du jeune homme avait attiré tous les regards féminins du parking. Ses lèvres fines se plissèrent en un sourire infime, et il jeta sur son dos un sac de cours. C'était un nouvel élève à Fell's Church ? Personne ne l'avait vu avant. L'inconnu intriguait, on se demandait ce qu'un aussi bel homme venait faire à la petite ville de Fell's Church. Il devait avoir beaucoup d'argent pour posséder une aussi belle voiture de sport, et des vêtements si bien coupés. Tandis qu'il traversait le parking, les rumeurs fusaient dans son dos. Déjà toutes les filles voulaient l'aborder, lui poser des questions, le draguer…

Le bel inconnu fut suivi par une foule tandis qu'il entrait dans les bâtiments du lycée. Sa première visite fut au Secrétariat, où il déposa un dossier. Il y resta quelques minutes, parlant avec a secrétaire, qui semblait, elle aussi, sous le charme évident du jeune homme. Il sortit du secrétariat et la foule de gens se dispersa pour le laisser passer. Sur le visage du jeune homme, toujours à moitié masqué par ses Ray-Ban, un sourire charmeur se dessinait.

Le sourire s'évanouit tandis qu'il passait dans un couloir plus désert. En face de lui se tenait trois adolescentes. De dos il voyait une grande brune, mince et d'une silhouette sportive, ainsi qu'une petite rousse qui sautillait sur place. Mais le regard de l'inconnu se posait sur le fille qu'il voyait de face. Une fille au teint pâle, avec des cheveux blonds, lisses, qui lui tombaient juste sous les épaules, et encadraient son visage fin. Elle avait des lèvres roses sublimes, et surtout, surtout… De magnifiques yeux d'un bleu très spécial. Un bleu profond, avec des nuances dorées. Comme la pierre lapis-lazuli.

L'inconnu se rapprocha d'un pas lent, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et enleva ses lunettes pour planter ses yeux sur la jolie blonde. Il croisa le regard lapis-lazuli de celle-ci, et il ne s'en détacha pas. Ses deux amies se tournèrent vers lui. La brune avait un regard froid, tandis que la rousse avait de magnifiques yeux verts pétillants. Mais ce qui intéressait le jeune homme, c'était la blonde, et rien de plus. A présent que son regard était accroché à lui, les yeux bleu de la jeune fille brûlait d'une flamme étonnante.

Sans détacher son regard de la blonde, il s'approcha d'elle, et une fois à quelque centimètres d'elle, il lui fit apprécier le son de sa voix.

« Bonjour, princesse. J'aimerais savoir où est le cours de sciences, je suis nouveau… »

« Je m'appelle Elena, Elena Gilbert. Tu as sciences tout de suite ? »

L'inconnu sourit. Elle lui avait donné son nom sans même demander le sien. Elle était sous le charme. Parfait, c'était l'effet désiré.

« Oui, je suis en Terminale A. Et vous, _mademoiselle_ Elena ? »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Il avait bien fait d'aller dans cette classe, à priori. Elena sourit et fit battre ses cils. Elle était magnifique.

« Nous sommes aussi en Terminale A, toutes les trois. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu le souhaites. Tu parles français ? »

Elle avait remarqué le magnifique accent sur son _mademoiselle_. Et elle était dans la même classe que lui. Il pouvait être fier de son choix.

« Avec plaisir. Je suis allé en France pendant plusieurs mois, _chérie_, mais je suis italien. J'habitais à _Firenze_, mais j'ai décidé de déménager à Fell's Church. _É una bella città_. »

Elle sourit et fit passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Wow, un italien qui est allé en France. J'y suis allée cet été avec ma famille. C'est magnifique, la France. »

« Oui, en effet. C'est _sublime_. »

Il esquissa un sourire de tombeur et Elena entrouvrit les lèvres. C'était à présent un véritable jeu de séducteur. L'inconnu avait même oublié l'existence des deux autres filles. La brune le ramena une seconde à la réalité, lorsqu'elle prit le bras de la petite rousse et souffla.

« Bon, Elena, on va réserver nos places en cours. Tu viens Bonnie. »

La petite rousse protesta, le regard fixé sur le jeune homme, mais fut traînée par son amie. Elena se tourna pour les regarder s'éloigner, puis haussa les épaules et revint au jeune homme.

« Meredith est une élève sérieuse, excuse-la. Mais c'est vrai qu'on devrait aller en cours. La sonnerie va bientôt retentir. »

Elle commença à se tourner pour suivre Meredith et Bonnie, ses deux amies, alors le jeune homme se mit à sa taille et resta à ses côtés. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la lâche. Il avait trouvé le joyau de ce lycée, et il ferait tout pour l'avoir. Elle se tourna vers lui avec empressement.

« Et au faite, quel est ton nom ? »

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle.

« Damon Salvatore. »


End file.
